Valkyrie
by RetsuKaji
Summary: Lord Skwisgaar takes a young woman from her home on a farm to be his new Queen, but he quickly learns that living with her is not going to be easy. Based on the Thunderhorse video. SkwisgaarxOC Rated M for later chapters
1. Leaving the Farm

Okay, little different than your traditional Dethklok story.

Does anyone remember the Thunderhorse video? Well, I certainly do. This story...is based off of that.

You'll also notice that everyone's English is like..perfect. ..Why? Well imagine them speaking Swedish.

--

It was a terribly stormy night. Thunder. Lighting. Rain. Even hail.

The Gods were angry at someone or something that night. But that was a different story entirely.

This story begins with a young woman...asleep in her bed. Her name..was Valkyrie. She wasn't much taller than the other young women in the village. Her hair was the typical blonde color, though tinted slightly red. Her eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean. Her skin was pale, like her parents'.

Her sleep was interrupted, though, at a loud crash. She sat up in her bed, her breath caught in her throat. She had thought it was a crash from the sky, but she heard voices in the main room.

Her family's tiny house consisted of only two rooms. A main room and a small bedroom. A curtain split the room in half. Her parents slept on one side and she on the other.

She got slowly out of bed and peeked around the curtain. Neither of her parents were in bed. She pressed her ear against the door and listened closely.

"I sent a proclamation, did I not?" a deep voice said. She didn't recognize it.

"No, My Lord, I have heard no news of this," she heard her father say.

"Hmm. ..Perhaps I have forgotten it. It does not matter! I am taking what I have come for!" the deep voice came again.

"Please, Sire! We have very little money, but we will give you all of it! We will give you our only cow! The sheep, even! Please!" she heard her mother.

What were they trying to protect? Their land, most likely. She bit her lip, hoping this man would change his mind about taking their precious farm land.

"I am taking her no matter what you say! No matter how hard you beg. I want nothing but her," he said.

"Please, Sire! She is my only child!" her father yelled.

Valkyrie gasped, backing away from the door. He had come for her.

She looked to the window. She could run, but where would she go? What would she do for money? She couldn't leave her parents. She looked to the door. There was some shuffling coming from the other side, then a deep laughter.

"Step away from the door or we will be forced to kill you," the man said.

Valkyrie looked to the door and growled lightly. Her parents were hard working, good people. They prayed to the Gods every morning and night. They spent every extra penny they had on medicines and remedies for her when she was sick. They had even surprised her with a beautiful new dress on her sixteenth birthday despite what little money they had. No one...threatened her parents...and got away with it.

She marched to the door and opened it slowly. She closed her eyes, then opened them slowly to adjust to the bright light. She slowly emerged.

"What is going on?" she asked, her voice quieter than she had hoped.

A tall man stood in the center of the room next to the dining table. His hair was golden blonde in color and reached the middle of his back in length. His eyes were a piercing blue and staring directly into her own dark blue ones. His skin was quite pale, as was most of the village's. He wore beautifully crafted black armor and a long black cape. Across is forehead..was a crown.

This was Skwisgaar Skwigelf. King of the land.

She bit her lip and looked down immediately.

"She is much more beautiful than I imagined. What is her name?" he asked.

"Uh...Valkyrie...My Lord," her father said.

"Valkyrie. Chooser of the Slain. Impressive," he said, "Well, child. As an answer to your question, I am here to take you away."

"Take me away? Where?" she asked, looking back to him.

"To my castle, of course. You are to live the rest of your days with me...as my Queen," he said.

"But, My Lord...my parents. They need someone to help them tend the farm! I couldn't possibly leave them!" she cried out.

Lord Skwisgaar rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I will send a stable boy to assist them! Stop your squawking and gather your things! My patience grows thin, woman!" he yelled.

"But they need me!" she yelled.

"Talk back to me once more and I will retreat and burn your farm to the ground!!" Skwisgaar yelled, taking a step toward her with his hand raised. Valkyrie's arms shot up to shield her face and she went dead silent.

"Once again. Gather. Your. Things," he said, his voice threateningly low.

Valkyrie turned and looked at her parents. Her father was looking at the ground while comforting her crying mother. She walked into her room and gathered, in a small leather bag, what little she had. Her work dress, her formal gown, a small book, and a hair brush. She slid on her fur lined boots and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. She walked back out into the main room and embraced her parents.

"I will be back. I promise you," she said, kissing them both on the cheek. She looked at Skwisgaar.

"I am yours now."

--

Hmm...I like this.

Anyhoo. review and crap. Lemme know if you spot mistakes.


	2. My Most Prized Possession

Alrighty! Chapter two!

Enjoy!

--

The trip to the castle was uneventful and rather boring. Valkyrie sat in a carriage by herself, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

Valkyrie pulled the hood of her cloak up to hide her face as the carriage stopped. There were a handful of men whom rode on horseback around the carriage along with Lord Skwisgaar. His voice rang out over the rest of theirs. He shouted orders to them over the rain and thunder. His voice got closer and closer until the carriage door opened, revealing him.

He stood there, water dripping down his pale face. He offered her a hand and she took it reluctantly, her bag held firmly in the other hand. He helped her down from the carriage, but before she could step onto the ground, his arm swept under her knees. He brought her knees up rather quickly, startling her. She was sure she was going to hit the ground, but his other arm shot out and wrapped around her back, catching her. He held her the way a groom would hold his bride and began rushing inside.

Once they were inside, out of the rain, Valkyrie was put on her feet once more.

"You...did not have to..do that," she said, looking away from him. Her cheeks were rather red. She was thankful that her hood was up.

"I couldn't let my Queen step into the mud. It would be awfully rude of me," he said. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

He pushed her hood down and took her hand. He began leading her up the front staircase. She didn't argue, but her stomach churned, unsure of what lay ahead.

They went down many halls and up many stairs until finally they arrived at a door. It was very large and had beautiful roses carved into the wood.

"This room is yours," he said.

He opened the door and lead her into the room. Inside was a large bed with a mattress stuffed with goose feathers no doubt. Probably far more comfortable that her straw mattress on the farm. The blankets on the bed looked to be made of wool with a thick fur blanket over top of it and the curtains that hung around the bed from silk. There was a large wardrobe in the corner and chest of drawers next to it. A vanity sat in the other corner and a floor length mirror next to that.

She had only ever dreamed of sleeping in a room as grand as this. She never imagined that it would all be hers. But then again...she had to give her very self for these things. They weren't worth that. Skwisgaar could offer her all the gold in the world and it still wouldn't be enough. She wasn't an object. She was a living being and she deserved to be treated as such. She was only there to protect her family. She would find a way home.

"Tomorrow you will be fitted for new clothes. I cannot have you wandering about the palace in such...filth," Skwisgaar said from behind her.

She turned to him slowly, then glanced down at herself.

"I have another dress, My Lord. It is much more elegant than the rags I wear now," she said.

Skwisgaar looked to the bag she held.

"In there? Show me," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Valkyrie knelt down and opened the bag. She reached in and took hold of her most prized possession. She slowly pulled the dress from the bag. It was a plain white dress made from fine silk with long belled sleeves. It had a thin belt with gold embroidery stretching across the length of it. She smiled as she looked it over. She pinched it by the shoulders and held it up in front of Skwisgaar.

He made a disgusted noise.

"You think that is elegant? It is hideous," he said, looking it over.

Valkyrie was shocked. He had to be teasing. This was the most gorgeous gown she had ever seen and he was calling it hideous!?

"Surely you must be jesting, My lord," she said.

"Believe me, woman, I jest you not. In the morning, I will have that thing disposed of and all new dresses will be made for you," he said.

Before she could say a word, he snatched the dress from her hands and turned. She gasped and shot after him.

"Please, sire! That is the most treasured thing I own!" she begged, grabbing his cape in an attempt to make him stop.

He did stop and turned slightly, motioning to the dress.

"Oh, believe me, Pet, once you see the dresses my tailor has to offer, you will think the same thing of this rag," he said.

"That is not why I love it! My parents starved themselves for a month to have it made for me," she said, reaching out to take it, but he held it away from her.

She moved forward again, attempting to take the dress back, but he held it further still. She found herself pressed against his broad chest, her face uncomfortably close to his. He smirked devilishly and his free hand took her chin gently.

"Go to bed, Valkyrie. We will discuss this in the morning," Skwisgaar said.

Before she could answer, his lips pressed themselves firmly against her own. Her eyes widened slightly as his lips moved against her own, making her heart skip a beat and her stomach drop. She remained silent and unmoving still as he pulled away from her. He left the room quickly, closing the door quietly behind him. She stood there for a moment, her hand against her lips.

She then pulled her cloak off and dropped it on the floor. She pulled her boots off and crawled into bed. She was right. The mattress had goose feathers in it. It was heavenly and the blankets under the fur were made from wool as she expected.

Despite the loud crashes of thunder and bright flashes of lightning, she quickly fell into a comfortable position and a deep sleep.

Though her dreams were not as peaceful.

--

Yes, it's kinda short, but I always do that, it seems. The first few chapters are kinda short and they get progressively longer as it goes on.

Review please!


	3. Bathed in a Flash

Chapter three!

--

Valkyrie woke with a start, her eyes snapping open. She had done so to escape a terrible man with an axe that haunted her dreams.

She closed her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. She wiggled around a little and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Her straw bed felt much more comfortable than it usually did. She didn't want to get out of bed, but she had to. She had chores to do.

She pushed herself up and looked around, but instead of seeing brown walls and one curtain..she saw three black curtains. She looked at the bed she was in.

...It wasn't a dream.

She peeked out the curtains and slowly climbed out of bed. She was in Skwisgaar's castle. She was still his prisoner. She bit her lip and sighed.

At that moment, the door flew open and hit the wall. She jumped and gasped, her hand flying to her heart. She moved back against the post of the large bed.

Skwisgaar stood there, his hands on his hips.

"I thought you were a farmer. ..Should you not have risen already?" he asked with a smirk.

Valkyrie crossed her arms and huffed.

"I would have had I gone to bed at a decent hour of the night," she said, "And as you said, I am your Queen. I am no longer a farmer."

He grinned and approached her.

"Good girl. You learn your place quickly," he said. Valkyrie couldn't slip away. She wouldn't have the time and the only place she could go was toward the back wall of the room. Skwisgaar stopped when his body was mere inches from her own. She bit her lip and looked up at his piercing blue eyes.

"I came to tell you that the tailor is on his way. I will have breakfast sent up to you, as I cannot have you seen in that...disgusting rag," he said, looking down at the tattered white dress she slept in. She had to admit...it was hideous. But she slept in it. She didn't care, really. It was comfortable. So she gave a nod and looked down at his chest. His eyes were quite intimidating.

"As an added treat...I will be happy to join you for breakfast," he said, his hand sliding up her arm, over her shoulder, and onto her cheek.

Valkyrie just nodded lightly, not wanting to deny him. She was afraid of what he would do. He could have anyone he wanted. Why he chose her was beyond her entirely. But that was just it, he could choose any woman he wanted. If he grew bored of her, he could have her disposed of and get a new woman to satisfy him. He would kill her, more than likely.

She had to behave for now. She had to behave until it was too late and he couldn't dispose of her.

Skwisgaar leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away very quickly.

"Dear, sweet Odin, child!" he exclaimed.

"What!? What is it!?" she asked, worried that something was wrong.

"You smell!"

That was unexpected. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and pulled a lock of hair to her nose. She inhaled deeply, then dropped it.

"I do not! I bathed just three days ago!" she said defensively.

"Three days!? What is wrong with you!?" he asked, "Right after breakfast, you are taking a bath! I cannot have the tailor telling tales of you. The last thing I would need would be a rumor spread across the kingdom that my wife smells badly."

She crossed her arms and huffed. She disagreed greatly. She smelled fine. She supposed, anyway.

But there was no defying the King. Breakfast was brought and she was rushed to finish it. Valkyrie felt as if she would throw up her breakfast by the time she was finished with it. A large tub was then brought to her room and filled with water. Several maids swept into the room as well.

Valkyrie felt over whelmed with the amount of people coming and going. Before she could take a breath, a maid was stripping her of clothing and shoving her into the tub with little warning.

She came up coughing and sputtering.

"Be careful, wench! That is my wife you shove around!" Skwisgaar yelled.

He was still in the room!

"I am not decent, my Lord!!" she yelled.

"In due time, I will be seeing you in such a fashion a lot more than I will be seeing you in clothing. We might as well prepare ourselves," he said with a smirk.

Before she could respond, a maid pulled her by the hair backwards. Not enough to hurt her, but not exactly gently either. Her hair was washed and her scalp was scrubbed as another maid dragged a brush across her skin to scrub away the dirt. Before she could make sense of up or down, two buckets of water were dumped on her head and she was lifted from the tub. Towels were thrown around her body and she was dried off. She was forced into a simple blue dress and her hair was bound up in a tight bun. She was then pushed in front of Skwisgaar.

"Ah, bathed in a flash. Excellent," he said.

It took much longer to get the tub emptied and take back out of the room, but they did so just in time. The tailor came through the door with several servants of his own.

Valkyrie had to admit...she was having fun. The tailor laid out many swatches of colors and texture fabrics he had. He had explained that he had gotten them from many different countries, even. She was very impressed and Skwisgaar was generous enough to allow her to choose a dress made from each of the colors and textures. She was measured several times and they debated about simple features of the dress and different styles.

By the time he was done, he was walking away with a list of at least twenty dresses and a small list to give to a cobbler for shoes to have made to match some of them. Valkyrie looked pleased when he left.

"Now, my Queen. I have some...business to attend to. I trust you can keep yourself out of trouble," Skwisgaar said as he left the room as well.

Valkyrie smirked and looked out of her window. She could faintly see her village and the busy towns folk.

"Just a little while longer, my friends. Just a little while longer," she said.

--

This stopped suddenly cause I like...ran out of ideas, so...I'll have to take a break and get some sleep, then I can post more.


	4. A Terrible King

Chapter four!

As I said, I didn't know about the extended video, so...Chhaaaaaaaa...

--

Valkyrie took the time she had alone to wander the castle.

She explored Skwisgaar's library for a long time, but gave up very soon. Valkyrie wasn't very good at reading. She never had time to read, she was too busy on the farm. Her family tried to make time to teach her, but she would never get far. As she looked at the many books on the shelves, she had a thought. She may be able to ask Skwisgaar to get her a tutor. If she was to be his Queen, then he might as well get her a tutor. It was the least he could do. ..That is...until she ran. She smiled at the thought.

Valkyrie wandered down several hallways, not really keeping track of her direction. She was lost, that was for sure, but she didn't care. She was admiring the beautiful paintings and the tapestries that hung on the walls. She had never seen anything quite like them.

After what seemed ages, she finally turned a corner and bumped into someone. Quite literally.

She collided with a hard chest and stumbled back a few steps. It was Skwisgaar. He was with a tall, older gentleman. He wore robes of deep red that fell entirely around his body, hiding it entirely. He wore the hood up, so Valkyrie couldn't quite see his face. It was too far in the shadows.

Skwisgaar cleared his throat.

"...What are you doing down here?" he asked. By his tone, she could tell he was upset.

"I...got lost, My Lord. I was wandering and I was not watching where I was going. I am sorry," she said, looking to the ground in front of her.

He took her arm and dragged her along with him as he and the mysterious man walked up the hall. Neither of them spoke. Valkyrie kept quiet as well. She didn't want to anger Skwisgaar further.

When they finally reached the entrance hall, Skwisgaar turned to the mysterious man. He spoke lowly to him, then the man bowed and turned. He left without another word. As soon as he was gone, Skwisgaar pulled Valkyrie roughly up the stairs.

"There are places in this castle that you are not allowed to occupy! That area is one of them!" he yelled as he dragged her along.

She gasped at his harshness and bit her lip.

"F...Forgive me, My lord, but..how was I to know? You never mentioned it," she said.

He said nothing and continued to pull her along.

Soon enough, she knew where she was. She was in the hall where her bedroom was, but Skwisgaar passed her bedroom door. She looked back at it as it passed, then looked to him. Perhaps in his anger, he had forgotten where it was.

"Um...My Lord?" she piped up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My room. You have passed it," she said.

"We're not going to your room," he said. He never looked at her. He only looked forward.

Valkyrie was frightened now. She had no idea where they were going nor what he planned to do to her. She was also a little angry. She did nothing wrong. She didn't know where she could and could not go. She had half a mind to argue with Skwisgaar, but the other half, the frightened half, told her to stay silent. If she behaved, maybe he wouldn't punish her.

After rushing down two more hallways and rushing up a tower staircase, Skwisgaar stopped at a plain wooden door. He glanced back at her, then pulled a key ring off of a hook on the wall. It had only one key on it. He unlocked the door and opened it. He then turned to her.

"You could have ruined everything," he hissed.

With no warning, Skwisgaar shoved Valkyrie into the room with great force. She let out a small scream as she lost her balance and hit the cold stone floor. It took her a moment to push herself onto her hands and knees as the fall was painful. The palms of her hands stung terribly and her ankle burned. She rolled onto her behind and looked up to Skwisgaar who stood in the doorway. All she could see was his silhouette. It was pitch black in the room.

"You will stay here until you have learned your lesson," he said.

And with that, he shut the door. Valkyrie shrieked and scrambled to her feet. She ran at the door and tried to open it, but the moment she tried, the lock clicked. He had locked the door. She pounded on it with both of her fists, not caring how much it hurt.

"Skwisgaar, please!! Please!! Let me out! Please!!" she yelled, but he never answered.

She heard his footsteps on the stairs leading away from the door and she pounded harder.

"Let me out!! Please!!" but she didn't hear him come back.

She slowly sank down to her knees, tears escaping her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. She sobbed once and pounded weakly on the door once more.

She heard a shuffling come from somewhere in the room and she gasped. She pressed her back to the door and frantically looked around, but to no avail. The room was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. She heard the shuffling again.

"Who...Who is there?" she asked, her voice quiet and panicky.

"Toki," she heard to her left.

The shuffling came closer and she felt something grab her dress. She yelped and tried to scurry back, but it wouldn't let go of her dress.

"Please! I will not hurt you. I swear," it was the man she heard that had her dress.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I told you. Toki," he said.

"Why are you here?" she asked choking back a sob. She sniffled and rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her dress.

"Skwisgaar locked me up, but I do not remember why. He does this often," he said.

"That is terrible! He just...locks you up? He does not give reason?" she asked.

"No. No reason at all. I had thought, perhaps, that he was just bored and wanted something to do. So he locked me up," he said.

She didn't say anything. Anger rose in her chest. She was furious with Skwisgaar. He was so cruel and for no reason at all. No wonder the village hated him so.

"Why did he lock you up, fair lady?" Toki asked. He shuffled again, then he went still. She could feel his arm near hers. He was sitting next to her.

"I went where I was not supposed to and this is my punishment," she said. She wanted to tell him the whole story, but she thought that his was worse than her own. At least there was reason behind her punishment. She had something to learn. Toki, on the other hand, was in here because Skwisgaar was bored.

"Oh, I see. What is your name?" he asked.

"Valkyrie," she said.

"The Queen!?" Toki exclaimed.

She jumped and looked toward where his voice came from.

"Y..Yes," she said.

"He locked up his own Queen. What a terrible King," Toki said.

Valkyrie smiled slightly. She may find a friend in Toki, if he thought so ill of Skwisgaar. She may even be able to convince Toki to help her escape. If they ever escaped the tower. For now, Valkyrie hugged her knees and laid her head upon them.

She would have to wait this punishment out.

--

Ta da! Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Punishment

Ands nows...Dehs Chapters...of fives.

I hopes yous enjoys it.

--

Valkyrie had no idea how long she was in there. All that she knew was that she was starving and her muscles ached from sitting on the hard stone floor. She and Toki barely spoke after their first meeting. She was even quite sure that Toki had fallen asleep for a brief time. She was quite tired herself, but she couldn't imagine falling asleep. She was too frightened and angry with Skwisgaar to even contemplate sleep. And what if he came for her? He would probably ignore her if she was sleeping.

But after what seemed like forever, she heard the lock on the door click. She heard Toki scramble to the back of the room. She scrambled to her feet and faced the slowly opening door. The fire light was blinding and she had to shield her eyes from it. She slowly peeled her hands away from her face and squinted at the figure. She knew who it was just by his outline.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Skwisgaar asked.

She nodded weakly and tried to say something, but her stomach spoke for her. She looked down to it and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering lightly.

Skwisgaar held a hand out to her. She looked to it, then to his dark face. She slowly took his hand and he began pulling her out of the room.

"Wait!" she said, surprised at the force of her own voice.

Skwisgaar stopped and turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What...What about Toki?" she asked, glancing back into the darkness.

"..Toki? Toki is in there? Hmm, I do not even remember putting him in there," Skwisgaar said, glancing into the room, "I will send someone for him the moment we get back downstairs."

He turned once more.

Valkyrie was appalled. He didn't even remember Toki was in there! She bit her lip, trying to keep her mouth shut, but the anger that rose in her was too much.

"You do not remember locking him up!? In that cold, dark room! If you cannot even remember putting him in there, then I am sure you do not remember _why_, hm!?" she yelled, her free hand on her hip, the other still in Skwisgaar's. She glared at him with pure hatred.

Skwisgaar turned to him, his eyes burning with anger.

"It does not matter! It is no business of yours why I do the things I do!" he yelled.

"Perhaps it should be! I am to be your queen! I should have the right to know! But you...you...," she was too angry to finish her sentence.

Skwisgaar stepped up to her, pressing his chest against hers. His height was very intimidating, but her anger gave her courage.

"Say it! Go on, Valkyrie!! I dare you!!" he yelled.

"You ugly, motherless, dog!! You are a terrible king!!" she yelled.

Skwisgaar said nothing. He didn't need to. The fire that burned in his eyes spoke for him. He pulled her fully out of the tower room and slammed the door. He locked it and hooked the key on his belt with several others. He then turned to her, anger still etched in his features.

Skwisgaar grabbed her hair and pulled with great force. With his free hand, he grabbed her arm and pulled her body flush against his. He leaned down and hissed in her ear:

"You will regret saying that," and with that, he began to drag her down the stairs by her hair.

Tears poured from Valkyrie's eyes from his force and from the fear of what he would do to punish her. She had both of her hands on his forearm, trying to free her hair from his grasp, but with every tug on his wrist, there was a tug on her hair. He wouldn't let go no matter how hard she clawed or how hard she pulled. She begged over her sobs for him to release her, but he paid her no mind.

Skwisgaar pulled her down an unfamiliar hall, still not letting up on her hair. She continued to beg until finally, he stopped.

They stood in front of two large doors. They were black in color and very tall. Skwisgaar opened one of them and pulled Valkyrie inside. He released her hair as he pulled the door shut and locked it.

She watched him closely. She didn't want to turn her back on him. She hugged herself, tears still pouring from her eyes. Skwisgaar turned slowly to her. He looked straight into her eyes.

"You disappoint me, Valkyrie," he said.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he put a hand up to silence her.

"I thought you had learned your place. I thought you were a smart girl," he said, slowly approaching her.

Valkyrie backed away from him, trembling. She didn't make it far before he caught her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her body against his.

"I am going to teach you a lesson, Valkyrie. A lesson you will not forget," he said, his voice low.

He bent his head down, though and kissed her softly.

"I am sorry I must do this, but you will understand. ...In time," he whispered against her lips.

Skwisgaar pulled back slightly and spun her around. He tossed her loose hair over her shoulder and took hold of the back of her dress. To Valkyrie's horror and surprise, Skwisgaar ripped the back of the dress open. She let out a yelp and pressed her arms against her chest, her hands tucked under her chin, to keep the dress up in the front. Skwisgaar pushed the garment down her arms some and continued to rip the back open until she could feel cool air on her entire back.

Directly in front of her, was a bed. Skwisgaar's bed, no doubt. It was huge. Black curtains hung around it and black fur blankets laid on top of the mattress. He pushed her toward the bed, but instead of forcing her onto it, he forced her onto her knees in front of it.

"Kneel there and do not move," he said.

She sobbed once and nodded. His hands left her and she heard him moving about the room. She kept her eyes shut and kept her head down. She was terrified and did not want to see what he was doing.

"For every sting, I want to hear that you are sorry. Do you understand me?" he said.

She choked out a 'yes' and bit her lip. She didn't know what he meant by 'sting'...until she heard it.

It was a whip.

She looked over her shoulder to see Skwisgaar standing in front of the door with a whip. He had cracked it once to loosen it up and he did so again. He looked at her, his face void of expression.

"Face forward," he said.

She shook her head.

"Please, Skwisgaar. Do not do this," she sobbed.

"Face forward, Valkyrie," he said.

"Please," she whined again.

"Face forward!!" he yelled.

She jumped and whipped her head forward. She took hold of the footboard on the bed and gripped it hard.

Skwisgaar gave no warning of his first swing. The pain Valkyrie felt was like nothing before. She had been beaten by her parents a few times for misbehavior, but it was nothing like this. They had used a thin, dry stick, but the sting of leather was worse. She let out an ear piercing scream. She tried to speak, but she couldn't choke it out.

"I...I...I am," she tried, but she couldn't.

"Apologize!!" Skwisgaar yelled, cracking the whip threateningly.

"I AM SORRY!!" she yelled.

Another whip. She screamed equally as loud as before, gripping the footboard so hard, she feared she would rip her finger nails off.

"I am sorry!!" she sobbed.

And another.

"I'm sorry!!"

And another. Valkyrie feared she would pass out. It was unbearable and she wished he could stop. Several servants were pounding on the door, yelling his name.

"I am sorry!" she choked out weakly.

Once more. Her hands slipped from the bed and hit the floor. She could barely hold herself up. She couldn't even scream.

"I am...I am sorry," she sobbed.

She prepared herself for another, but it never came. She felt Skwisgaar's arms wrap gingerly around her.

"I know you are, Valkyrie. Now you are," he said. He kissed her cheek and cradled her weak body in his arms.

"I hate you," she whispered, no longer able to hold herself up. She relied on him to keep her up.

"I know you do, Valkyrie, but not for long," he said.

She wanted to reply, but she was far too weak. She didn't care about anything at that moment. She just wanted to be rid of the pain. She knew Skwisgaar was talking, but she didn't listen. She didn't care. She then felt a very soft surface. He had put her in the bed, face down. She lifted herself up slightly, amazed out her own strength.

"What will you do now?" she asked.

"Relax, my love. Your wounds need tended to," Skwisgaar said.

She laid back down and closed her eyes. She gripped the fur blankets beneath her and buried her face in his pillow.

She heard several more voices in the room now, most of them very alarmed. They vanished, then returned. Valkyrie then felt very warm, wet things upon her back. She let out a yelp and tried to reach back to remove them, but someone held her hands down.

"Shhh. It is alright, Valkyrie. They will help," it was Skwisgaar.

It didn't take much strength to hold her down, but it didn't take long for her to relax. As her wounds were treated, she felt the pain melt away. Whatever was in the water was relaxing her and the pain just...went away.

A small smile came across her face as she relaxed.

And soon enough, sleep took her. And pleasant dreams invaded her relaxed mind.

--

Tada. Chapters fives.


	6. Immense Hatred

Chapetar SIIIIIIX!

Say that to yourself. ...It's really funny.

Chap-eh-tar. Seee-x. No sex. Six. But longer.

...Just run with it.

--

Valkyrie woke the next morning to find herself surrounded by black. She tried to sit up, but found herself trapped by two very strong arms around her body.

She looked up to see Skwisgaar sound asleep. He hadn't even the decency to move her to her own room. After what he did to her, she didn't want to see him.

But then it hit her. What he did. She couldn't feel any pain. None at all. Surely, her muscles would be sore and her skin bruised from such a vicious attack, but she couldn't feel any pain at all. That was odd. She bit her lip, thinking of the previous night. Had it been a dream? Had she been sent to bed after what she said? She was so confused, but she shook her head and pushed it from her mind. She had another matter at hand. Only after she solved her current dilemma, would she think of her back.

She looked down to Skwisgaar's naked chest. She couldn't help but trace her fingers very lightly over the muscles of his stomach. She pushed her sinful thoughts from her mind, but as she did, she gasped. She lifted the blanket and peered underneath. She gasped again when she saw that neither of them were wearing any clothes.

She told herself over and over in her mind that she would have remembered. There was no way she would forget something like that. She squirmed gently, trying to wiggle out of Skwisgaar's arms. She needed to get her dress and get back to her own room. She felt Skwisgaar's grip give, but just as she was going to pull away from him, Skwisgaar pulled her back to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, still wiggling.

"I have been awake for quite awhile, actually. I woke shortly before you, my dear," he said, finally opening his eyes to look at her.

"When I squirmed, why did you not release me?" she asked, her voice irritated.

"I want you to stay here. You are no longer a farmer, you do not have to rise at dawn any longer. You may have the glory of rising when you wish," he said.

"I wish to rise now. Now let go of me," she said.

He smirked and closed his eyes.

"No," was all he said.

She huffed and tried to forcefully remove herself from his arms, but in one swift moment, Skwisgaar had her body pinned underneath his own. She growled.

"Get off of me," she said.

"I do not want to," he said, smirking.

Just then, Skwisgaar pressed his waist against hers and the fact that he was naked was brought back to her attention.

"Where are my clothes!?" she yelled, attempting to wiggle away from him.

Skwisgaar shrugged.

"The floor somewhere. You looked terribly uncomfortable, so I had a female servant remove it. I did not touch you. I swear to Odin. I looked, but I did not touch," he said.

"Then why are you naked!?" she asked, her voice highly irritated.

"I always sleep in the nude. I figured that it would not matter. Soon enough, you will be excepting my manhood into your body. You best get used to seeing it," he said with a casual shrug.

A bit to casual for Valkyrie's liking. She shoved his chest hard, trying to get him to release her. She wiggled harder and tried to inch toward the edge of the bed. Skwisgaar chuckled when she shoved him, but a frightening expression came over his face when she wiggled. His eyes fell closed and he bit his lip. He looked delighted. ...And then she realized what she had done. She had aroused him. Her eyes went wide and she went very still. She looked away from him. The shade of her face would have made any apple look pale. She closed her eyes tightly when she felt his lips upon her neck.

But suddenly...he rolled off of her. He laid with a hand over his eyes, his breathing heavy.

"Please go," he begged, "If you stay another minute, I will do something we may both regret."

She didn't hesitate. She hurried out of the bed and found her dress. It had been ripped and the back was bloody. She pulled it on as best she could and hurried from the room. She ran down the halls all the way back to her bedroom. She ran inside and closed the door. She looked at the mirror and had a thought.

She went to the mirror and turned slightly to look at her back. There were no scars. No cuts nor bruises. She turned several times to see it from either angle. This was impossible. She had been whipped. Her ripped and bloodied dress was proof. This made no sense.

She dressed herself in her tattered white nightgown and sat on her bed. She was so confused. Her back should have looked terrible. There should have been large cuts, bruises, and dried blood. But there was nothing. Her skin didn't have a scratch on it.

She was beginning to think that there was more to Skwisgaar than meets the eye.

--

Valkyrie had went back to bed after the shock of the morning and did not wake until Skwisgaar rudely pulled her from bed. He gave her the white dress he had taken from her to wear while they waited for the others and forced her to attend breakfast.

She sat at the large table, pushing her food around with her fork. She had barely eaten at all.

"Valkyrie?" Skwisgaar said quietly.

She looked to him. He wasn't even looking at her.

"...What is it?" she asked.

"You have barely eaten. Is something the matter?" he asked.

Valkyrie huffed and threw her fork down quietly noisily on her plate.

"If you wanted to sleep that badly, you should have told me," Skwisgaar said, smirking. He finally looked up to her. She glared back at him with death in her eyes.

"I hate you," she said, shaking her head lightly.

Skwisgaar nodded and waved a dismissive hand.

"I know, I know. You tell me often," he said, "Though I cannot figure why."

"Why? You wish to know why!? You stole me from my home in the middle of the night! You lock me in a tower without just reason and then you whipped me!!" she yelled, rising to her feet.

Skwisgaar dropped his fork and pointed at her.

"Sit," he said, his voice threatening. She huffed and plopped down in the chair once more.

"Firstly, young lady, I had just reason to whip you. You insulted me," he said, "And secondly, you deserved a bit of solitude in the tower."

Valkyrie shook her head once more and knotted her arms over her chest, staring out the window.

"May I be excused?" she grumbled.

"No, you may not," Skwisgaar said, returning to his breakfast.

"I hate you," she grumbled.

"Valkyrie, stop telling me that. You should be grateful that I pulled you out of that mud hole your family called a farm. You would have died there from starvation for sure. You have no idea how fortunate you are," he said.

Valkyrie didn't respond. In a way, he was right. She probably would have died from starvation eventually. Her family could barely feed themselves. She always ate much better than her parents, but that was one, maybe two meals per day. And the meal was mostly very thin soup and hard bread. Her farm wasn't doing so well and she couldn't deny that.

"See? You agree," he said.

"I never said that," she said.

"But you did not deny it, either," he said matter-of-factly.

She grumbled and began poking at her breakfast once more. Despite hating Skwisgaar with every fiber of her being, she wouldn't pass up the meals he gifted her. It may take a few moments for her pride to fold, but she wouldn't deny them. She wanted them more than anything.

Skwisgaar was giving her everything she ever dreamed of. Except for the one things little girls dream of.

A Knight in shining armor on a valiant steed.

Love.

--

A little short, but my inspiration ran out rather quick. I'm trying, folks. Don't worry. I think I have a plan!


End file.
